Kero's Love
by CrystalSakura
Summary: Rating for future chapters. There's a summary in the authors ramblings. UPDATED!!! CHAPTER 4 NOW UP!!! R+R!
1. Pre story author's ramblings.

Ever wondered what happens in all of those times when Kero-chan is over at Tomoyo-chan's house. Well, here's my take on the entire thing. WARNING if you do not like alternate coupling then don't read. If you read anyway its your own fault. This story will be K+T and S+S. Now if you think that this story bites, then by all means flame me. But I need a reason. Now just "it sucks". Now to date I've never been flamed. So…on w/ the prologue to the story "Kero's Love" 


	2. Prologue

I thought that this would be a pretty good idea for a story. Please note that I am posting this without my editor looking over it. I know that if I sent it to her it might be weeks before I can actually get it posted.  
  
Adrienne: Hey! I resent that!  
  
CrystalSakura: I know. You'll get used to it sooner or later.  
  
Adrienne: Then why won't you let me edit this.  
  
CrystalSakura: Because I know that I'll never get it back. Eventually I'll send it to you to edit then when I do get it back, I'll post it up as an edited version. ^_^()  
  
Adrienne: Yeah okieday.  
  
  
  
"Sakura! Can I please go over to Tomoyo-chan's house? Pretty please with frosting on top?" whined Kero. He was in his mistress' room bothering her about going to Tomoyo's house.  
  
"Why? There's no reason for you to be over there," sighed Sakura, as she continued surfing the Internet.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan always has the best sweets. And she makes really really really good cake," said Kero flying in front of the computer screen.  
  
"KERO!!! Don't get in front of the computer screen like that again. I've told you about that! It really gets on my nerves!" exclaimed Sakura as she plucked the yellow toy out of the air.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't be getting on you nerves if you would let me go over to Tomoyo-chan's house…" said Kero with that innocent tone to his voice.  
  
"Fine! Whatever! Just don't let people see you. You know this is really going to become a hassle. I'm going to get with Syaoran and find out if there's something I can do about it.  
  
"Yatta!" exclaimed Kero and he was out of the window before Sakura could even tell him to behave. "Oh well, at least now I have a good reason to go and find Syaoran," thought Sakura.  
  
  
  
Well, please R and R. I really would like some feedback. And remember this is only a prologue. The 1st chapter should be up soon. Hopefully, by tomorrow. 


	3. Chapter 1 - The Conversion

Well, I got the 1st chapter up. I got up sooner than I expected too. Oh well, that's what I get for being really really really hyper. Again, this chapter was unedited so… watch out. My editor has gone somewhere and I cant' get a hold of her.  
  
Eriol: How come I'm not in this story?  
  
CrystalSakura: Because you are mine to torture so that I can have a happy cast.  
  
Eriol: -_-()  
  
CrystalSakura: I need to find my duct tape.  
  
Eriol: Duct tape?  
  
CrystalSakura: ^_^ In case you decide to run away from me…  
  
Eriol: You know you forgot something in these past uploadings.  
  
CrystalSakura: Really? What is that?  
  
Eriol: Disclaimer.  
  
CrystalSakura: *grins evilly and snaps fingers* I knew I had you in here for a reason!  
  
Eriol: What if I don't want to?  
  
CrystalSakura: Then I can write a story and I can have you die…oh that's another good idea…  
  
Eriol: She doesn't own CardCaptor Sakura. She's just obsessed with it.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Kero's Love  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!!!" exclaimed Kero as he flew in through the raven haired girl's window. He then latched onto Tomoyo hugging her.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Kero-chan. What are you doing over here?" asked Tomoyo, clearly surprised at why the little yellow guardian would be at her house. Especially since he was only there yesterday.  
  
"Sakura said that I could come over. I flew in front of her computer screen again, but it was worth it because you always make the best cakes and sweets!" said the hyperactive stuffed toy.  
  
"Well, you know I don't mind that you are here," Tomoyo giggled. She thought that the yellow toy's antics were cute.  
  
"Come on Tomoyo-chan! Let's go and get some cake! Then we can talk some more."  
  
"Alright. Let's go," agreed Tomoyo. Now the duo set out for the kitchen and Kero's prized cake, or any other edible item that was sweet in taste.  
  
Meanwhile back with Syaoran and Sakura…  
  
"Syaoran-kun?" asked Sakura as she leaned on her boyfriend's shoulder. (AN: yes yes I decided to make them already a couple in this story. If you don't like it…talk to my foot! It oversees all legal things w/ my story.)  
  
"Hai, Sakura-chan," said the amber eyed boy. He was enjoying the fact that his cherry blossom was on his shoulder.  
  
"Kero-chan has been going to Tomoyo-chan's house a lot lately. Earlier today he wouldn't leave me alone until I said that he could go to her house. It's funny. It's almost like he couldn't be without Tomoyo if the world depended on it. It maybe those sweets that she always makes for him. But anyway, I wanna do something for Kero. He isn't like us. He always has to be careful about where he goes and what he does. I just wish that there was something I could do for him so that he wouldn't worry so much," explained Sakura, sympathy clearly showing in her jade eyes.  
  
"You could always turn him to human form. I don't know of a way to do that, but I'm sure you could make a card like that. You know that if you needed any help magic wise, I'll be there," said Syaoran. He was giving the best advice he could, but somehow he didn't think that that was enough.  
  
"But, couldn't we just use the Change card?"  
  
"I don't think so. The Change only works to switch spiritual souls with two people. I don't think that it would change the Stuffed Animal into a human form," said Syaoran. Sakura just nodded her head in response as she began to concentrate her energy towards the new card.  
  
The star symbol appeared beneath Sakura as she began concentrating her energy for a new card. She wasn't quite sure on how to make a card. She thought that if she kept her thoughts on what she wanted the card to be able to do that it would work fine. Hopefully, she was right. Suddenly, the star symbol beneath her started glowing even brighter than what it was. Sakura took this as the card being created. "Please," she thought, "Please let me have a way to give Kero a human form." She kept her concentration until she felt the magic subside. She looked in her hands and saw a new card. The Conversion Card, hopefully, it would have the power to change Kero into a human form. She smiled to Syaoran who sat on her bed and flipped the card to show it to him.  
  
"The Conversion. We will know when it works, when Kero returns from his adventures with Tomoyo-chan," smiled Syaoran. He was proud of Sakura. After all, she had captured and transformed all 53 of the Clow Cards. (AN: Yes I'm including the hope. I'm still not really sure of the time frame here. Just bare with me here. I'm working as hard as I can!)  
  
A few minutes had passed and Sakura was gently sleeping on her bed, with Syaoran's arms wrapped around her. Syaoran was glad that Touya and Fujitaka were both gone. Touya on some sort of trip with Yukito. And Fujitaka was out on another archeological dig. People would probably get the wrong idea when they saw the couple together.  
  
Sakura's eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the light. She found herself with Syaoran's arms wrapped around her and smiled. She loved days like this when she could just wake up in Syaoran's arms. Then she remembered about The Conversion. Hopefully, it would work and if it didn't she would just try again. She got a little downcast at the thought of not being able to help Kero.  
  
"Daijoubu ka?" asked Syaoran, looking down at Sakura. He had noticed her beautiful eyes had gotten a little discouraged.  
  
"I was just thinking about what I would so if The Conversion didn't work," admitted Sakura.  
  
"I'm sure everything will be fine. As long as you believe then it will work," said Syaoran. He had full confidence in her. Sakura smiled in response. That smile got even brighter when she got an idea. Syaoran chuckled lightly. He could tell when Sakura thought of another great idea. "Why don't I invite Tomoyo-chan over for dinner? You can stay too. That way we can all see if the card works!" she said. Syaoran agreed without hesitation. "Great! I'll go call Tomoyo-chan now!" exclaimed Sakura as she got up and whipped out her cell phone.  
  
"Moshi Moshi," said the voice on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo-chan! It's Sakura," said the girl.  
  
"Oh hey Sakura. What's up?"  
  
"I have something that I would like to show you can Kero later. Can you stay for dinner?"  
  
"Sure. My mom is out of town anyway. How about I come over with Kero now?"  
  
"That will be great! See you in a few minutes!"  
  
"Okay! Ja ne!" said the other voice on the phone. And seconds after a click was heard on the other end.  
  
Sakura looked to Syaoran and said, "They are on their way! Come on. You can help me think of something for dinner."  
  
A few minutes later, Tomoyo and Kero came in. Kero was busy trying to get whatever it was that Sakura wanted to show him. He had wanted to see it really badly. Sakura had just said that he would have to wait until after dinner.  
  
  
  
I'm so sorry I have to end it there, but I really have no idea what sort of description I would use for Kero in a human form. If anyone has any ideas please please please tell me in a review or email. You can get my email address by going to my bio by click on the name(CrystalSakura) and the top of the chapter. Well, please R+R. I'd really like to know what you guys think of this. Arigatou in advance! 


	4. Chapter 2 - WHAT?!

CrystalSakura: Well, I'm back! And with chapter 2 as well. Aren't I a nice person?  
  
Adrienne: No.  
  
CrystalSakura: I wasn't asking you. -_-'  
  
Adrienne: And do I care? I was just putting in my two cents.  
  
CrystalSakura: Whatever. Just do your job.  
  
Adrienne: I don't feel like editing and that's my only job.  
  
CrystalSakura: Then I'll just have to bring in my hired help then…  
  
Adrienne: What hired help?  
  
CrystalSakura: Eriol? Please come in here for a minute.  
  
Eriol: *walks in room* Yes?  
  
Adrienne: I'm gone. I'm not staying in the same room as you and and and that THING. *walks out of room*  
  
CrystalSakura: *hugs Eriol* Arigatou that's all I needed you for.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kero's Love  
  
  
  
"Alright Kero!!! Dinner's ready!" exclaimed Sakura from the kitchen.  
  
"Yatta!!!" said the yellow stuffed animal. When Sakura peaked into the dining room she found that the ball of fluff was already at the table pigging out.  
  
"Kero!! You are supposed to wait until everyone gets to the table! You know that. Now quit eating now unless you want to eat in my room!" exclaimed Sakura.  
  
"Oh Sakura. It's all right. Kero can start eating now if he wants. You know that he's just really excited about the surprise that you have for him," explained Tomoyo with a laugh.  
  
"I suppose so," said Sakura sighing as she sat down beside Syaoran.  
  
"Itadekimasu!!!" coursed everyone as they started to eat.  
  
Finally dinner was over with and everyone went back into the living room. Kero was ecstatic as to what his surprise was going to be. He had eaten especially fast just to see this wonderful surprise. "Alright, now Kero, I'm going to go upstairs into my room to get your surprise. I'll be right back. Syaoran, if you would be so kind…" said Sakura. At that moment Syaoran grabbed Kero's tail to prevent him from following his mistress. "Damn Gaki! Let me go! I want surprise!!!" yelled Kero.  
  
"This is so you won't follow Sakura up the stairs," explained Syaoran, still holding onto Kero's tail. Kero grumbled some more about "the Gaki having to hold his tail" and seconds later Sakura came back down the stairs.  
  
"Soooo…what's my surprise?" asked Kero forgetting about Syaoran, and looking at his mistress who had a glimmer of mischief in her eyes.  
  
"This!" she said as she showed the stuffed toy the new card she made.  
  
"Okay, it's a card. And a new one at that," said Kero obviously clueless about the entire thing.  
  
"It's what it does that's your surprise," explained Sakura. Immediately the guardian nodded his head in understanding with a big grin plastered on his face. Then the instructions started, "Now Kero go and stand over by the fireplace and transform into your true from."  
  
"All right! Now you all will get to see me in my handsome true from," said the yellow stuffed animal as he flew over to the spot that Sakura instructed. Seconds later, the Clow symbol appeared beneath him, as his wings grew larger. The now gigantic wings engulfed the small creature. When the wings receded there in the small stuffed animal's place was the great sun guardian of the Clow, Keroberous. "Now what?" asked Keroberous.  
  
"Now we use the card," said Sakura with a grin plastered on her face. Then she began her chant, "Key that holds the power of the stars, reveal your true from to me, I, Sakura commands thee under contract. Release!" Sakura took out the Conversion card and threw it in front of her, "Conversion card!"  
  
Immediately, Kero was engulfed in a bubble. You couldn't see through this bubble, it was made of magical energy. Syaoran felt the magical energy that was being taken to use this card. There was a tremendous amount of it. Surely anyone who had magic would be able to sense this. Soon, the bubble dissipated and the card returned to its card form. In Keroberous' place stood a human about the same height as Syaoran. This new figure had golden blonde hair that was a little messy. He looked to be about 12 years old. (AN – That's how old just about everyone is…again if you have a problem w/ it talk to my foot!!) The figure was wearing a red top that had some intricate designs on it. Some of the designs looked to be of what Kero's armor looked like when he was in his true form. He also had a pair of yellow pants on. When the new figure opened his golden brown eyes he saw everyone gaping at him. "What?" he asked.  
  
"Kero?" asked Tomoyo, who thought this new figure looked cute and handsome.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Kero. What's the big deal? Why is everyone staring at me?"  
  
"Uh, Sakura?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Yeah," replied Sakura who stood there with a smile on her face that clearly said, "Victory!"  
  
"I think the card worked," said Syaoran who also had a small smile on his own face.  
  
"WILL SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN TO ME WHY EVERYONE IS STARING AT ME?!" yelled Kero.  
  
"Um…we will go and get the long mirror. Just a minute. Come on Syaoran, you can help me," said Sakura as she grabbed Syaoran by the arm and the two went into another room to get the long mirror.  
  
Tomoyo slowly walked over to Kero. She wanted to know if this was real or if it was just a warped dream. She touched Kero on the shoulder. The touch alone sent a small chill up her spine and Kero's too. Although neither understood the reason for the chill they dismissed it. Tomoyo looked up at Kero, for this was whom she knew it was, and stared into his golden brown eyes. Not quite an amber color like Syaoran's but a softer and brighter color that made them stand out. She got helplessly lost in those eyes of his. Tomoyo was jolted out of her trance when Sakura and Syaoran came back with the long mirror in tow.  
  
The duo set the mirror up horizontally and Kero walked over to where it was and stood there staring at his own reflection. The first thing out of his mouth was the word, "WHAT!?!"  
  
CrystalSakura: I'm evil and I know it.  
  
Adrienne: oi…I regret ever giving you that nickname.  
  
CrystalSakura: It wasn't you that gave me the name it was Tim.  
  
Adrienne: Whatever.  
  
CrystalSakura: Now if you would only edit my chapters then I wouldn't have to torture you.  
  
Adrienne: *hides*  
  
CrystalSakura: Come back here!!! *Runs after Adrienne then runs back* Please don't forget to review. It really helps me want to write. 


	5. Chapter 3 - Fireballs and Syaoran

CrystalSakura: Alrighty here I am with Chapter 3. I'm warning all that I'm not very happy with it and my editor is swamped with summer homework. Also, I'm going to be changing my nickname later to Akurei. That change will take place on June 16, 2002. So you are forewarned. But I have a headache and the same disclaimers are in place as always.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Kero's Love  
  
  
  
The first thing out of his mouth was, "WHAT?!"  
  
Tomoyo suppressed a slight giggle then said, "Look Kero-chan, you are now human. You don't look like a stuffed animal." To that last remark Kero shot her a small glare.  
  
"You know," stated Syaoran, "She IS right. You don't look like a stuffed animal anymore. I guess I can't call you that anymore now can I?"  
  
"Guess not," mumbled Kero. "Arigatou Sakura-chan!" he exclaimed. Then a question came to his mind, "Sakura-chan?"  
  
"Yes," she said smiling a broad smile. She was proud of herself. No one could blame her though. Anyone would feel proud of themselves after doing what Sakura just did.  
  
"Can I still use my powers?" asked Kero. He was ecstatic about his new human form, but the slight question of his powers posed a problem. How was he supposed to be a Guardian of the Book Of Clow if he couldn't use is fire-breath or anything?  
  
"Well, I know you can still use your aura powers. It's going to kick in a few minutes," said Sakura stopping at that point. She was feeling a little dizzy. Suddenly, she fell back and Syaoran caught her just in time. Kero peered down on his mistress. She had used too much power creating that card then using on himself. Sakura was now sleeping peacefully on Syaoran's chest.  
  
  
  
SOMETIME LATER  
  
(AN- I'm not going to bother on how much time it was…so let's just say that things came to a dead halt when Sakura fainted.)  
  
"Well, with the Chinese Gaki's help I learned how to feel for auras," said Kero tossing a glare to Syaoran. Syaoran returned it and soon they both were locked in a fierce glare contest. Sakura looked to Tomoyo and the two made a silent to separate them. Tomoyo pulled Kero away while Sakura pulled Syaoran away. I gave Syaoran a small kiss on the cheek and said, "We don't need the house to burn down if his fire thing can come out of his eyes. And with Kero we will never know." Syaoran sighed but nodded his head in agreement. "Promise to leave him alone and ignore all of his comments?" continued Sakura.  
  
"I guess," said Syaoran. "But if he bites me on my finger again-"  
  
"He can't do that!!! Remember I made him human!" yelled Sakura cutting off Syaoran.  
  
Meanwhile, Tomoyo was doing the same for Kero. "Now just calm down," said Tomoyo.  
  
"Calm down!!! How can I calm down when that Gaki is so close to Sakura?!" yelled Kero. Rage was building up inside him. He never did like that Gaki for what he did to Sakura when he first came here. Trying to take the cards from the Chosen Cardcaptor. Suddenly, a ball of fire appeared in Kero's hand. He looked at for a moment and almost instantaneously decided to throw it at Syaoran.  
  
Kero looked at Tomoyo, who was filming Sakura and Syaoran in what she called a "Kawaii Moment", and decided that she would barely notice. Cautiously, Kero threw the blazing ball of fire at Syaoran. Seconds later, a scream was heard from Syaoran.  
  
There was no need for any water because with the speed that Syaoran used to get up and run over to Kero the fire was already out. More or less, Syaoran had Kero in a death grip and a death glare. "You pitiful excuse for a Guardian the only reason that I let you live is because you help protect Sakura. Don't think that I won't think twice before kicking your ass from here to the moon and back again," growled Syaoran. If looks could kill, Kero would have been dead ten seconds ago.  
  
This little "incident" got Sakura mad. Not just mad but pissed. And Tomoyo knew it. Tomoyo quietly placed her camera, still recording and a table and tiptoed to the safest corner. "THAT'S ENOUGH!!!" exclaimed Sakura. This caused both Syaoran and Kero to tear away from one another. Sakura pulled out a card and said, "Create Card!" The Create book appeared in her hands and she began to write in it:  
  
Kero and Syaoran are bound to opposite walls using unbreakable, magic resistant chains.  
  
Now Syaoran and Kero were bound to opposite ends of the room. Sakura turned to Kero, her jade eyes blazing, "I don't know where on earth you got that fire, but I don't EVER want to see you do that to Syaoran again. Or no more pudding until I see fit. And who knows when that could be." Kero didn't say anything back he just hung his head guiltily.  
  
The next 'victim' was Syaoran. She marched right over to him, "You do not go after him like that again. While I'll admit I've heard worse from your mouth, I don't want to hear those words said to Kero again. Your punishment would be my Onii-chan." Even though Syaoran knew that he could probably kick Touya's rear any day. He wouldn't want to put Sakura through that. He sighed and agreed.  
  
Sakura heaved a sigh of relief and unbound Kero and Syaoran. "Now what are we goning to do about Kero and school. He can stay here and I can explain to my dad and Touya, when they get back, that I changed Kero into a human. But the question is should we enroll him in school and pass him off as my cousin?" said Sakura.  
  
"I think school would be the best choice for Kero. At least that way he doesn't eat you out of house and home," said Tomoyo looking thoughtful.  
  
"Then we are going to have to give him another name," said Syaoran who had gone to sit next to Sakura.  
  
"We can name in Raion Himoto," suggested Tomoyo.  
  
"I like that one," said Kero. Putting in his two cents for what it was worth.  
  
Soon it was decided that Kero would enroll at the same school as Sakura, Tomoyo, and Syaoran. Then after everything was decided Tomoyo and Syaoran went home. Sakura let Kero stay in Touya's room for the time being. Then Sakura went to bed herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CrystalSakura: Well please read and review. As always. Ja ne! 


	6. Chapter 4 - School

CrystalSakura: This was my longest chapter yet. It's 6 pages typed. I'm so proud of myself.  
  
Adrienne: You would be.  
  
CrystalSakura: I'd be even happier if I could get my editor back…hint hint.  
  
Adrienne: uh yeah. I'll be going now. *Leaves*  
  
CrystalSakura: *sweatdrops*  
  
  
  
Kero's Love  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
The next morning started out like any other morning. Sakura ended up waking up late; meanwhile Kero couldn't wake her up. So now both of them were tearing through the house getting ready to go to school. Sakura was strapping on her roller blades with a piece of toast in her mouth. "Sakura, how am I going to get to school?" asked Kero. "You have roller blades and I don't. You'll be going a lot faster than I will be."  
  
Sakura thoughtfully chewed on a bite of toast and swallowed, "I'll just use the Create Card." Kero nodded his head in affirmation. The green- eyed girl took out her wand giving it the command to release. Then she pulled out the Create Card. In a bright light the Create book appeared in Sakura's hands. She quickly wrote in it to make a book satchel and a pair of roller blades for Kero. Then the Create went back into its card form.  
  
Kero was a natural at roller blades. In no time at all he was gliding down the street keeping pace easily with Sakura. Soon they met up with Tomoyo and Syaoran. "Syaoran, can you do a favor and get show Kero where to deposit his roller blades. Then show him to the office so that he can register himself," said Sakura. Then turning her attention to Kero, "Now Kero, you need to remember that now you name is Raion Himitsu and you are my cousin who will be here for the rest of the year. Just explain to the principal all of that and you will have no problems getting in." Again Kero nodded his head as a sign of showing that he had heard everything that his mistress said.  
  
Suddenly, the first bell of the day had rung and the quartet had to go their separate ways. Soon, however, Tomoyo, Sakura, and Syaoran met back up again in Mr. Terada's classroom. The three were talking amongst themselves before Mr. Terada started homeroom. "Syaoran, did you show Kero where to go?" asked Sakura making sure that her friend had gotten everywhere he needed to go.  
  
"Hai," replied Syaoran. Then turning her attention to Tomoyo Sakura said, "Tomoyo-chan you have been really quiet this morning. What's up?"  
  
"Nothing at all Sakura-chan," said Tomoyo. In truth the raven-haired girl had been thinking of Kero since last night. She couldn't get her own head out of the clouds. And she probably wouldn't be able to at all today. Especially since she knew that Kero would probably be sitting in front of her, seeing as that was the only seat left available. Tomoyo sighed for already what seemed like the millionth time that day.  
  
"Class, I'm starting homeroom now," said Mr. Terada as he finished checking his necessary papers. The class stared at the front of the room waiting for their teacher to call the roll. "Before I call the roll I'd like to welcome a new student to our class," explained Mr. Terada as the door to the classroom slid open and in walked Kero. He was wearing a boys' uniform that was borrowed from Syaoran until he could get his own. Kero walked up to the front of the room as whispers began to circulate. He handed Mr. Terada a sheet of paper and stood beside the desk. Again, Mr. Terada had something to say, "Class this is Himitsu Raion and he will be part of our class for the rest of the year. He is also Kinomoto-san's cousin so let's try and make him feel welcome." Then turning to Kero he said, "Himitsu-san you may go and sit in front of Daidouji-san. Daidouji- san, please raise your hand." Nervously, Tomoyo did as she was asked anyway, knowing full well that Kero already knew who she was. As soon as Kero sat down, the day began for everyone in the class.  
  
What seemed like an eternity, but was only hours later, the final bell of the day rang. Students poured out of the building and started on their way home. Sakura and Syaoran met at the school gates and from there decided to meet Kero. Besides Sakura wanted to know how his day went. Soon Kero came up to them with Tomoyo tagging along behind him. "Konnichiwa Raion-kun. Konnichiwa Tomoyo-chan," said Sakura using Kero's other name because they were still around the school and it would be easier if they didn't have to explain other names to curious people.  
  
"Konnichiwa Sakura-chan," said Tomoyo and Kero in unison.  
  
"Why don't we go over to my house?" suggested Sakura. "Then we can all find out about your day Raion-kun."  
  
"That sounds like a great idea, Sakura-chan!" said Tomoyo. Everyone agreed and set out to Sakura's house. Syaoran kept quiet most of the time.  
  
When the cluster of people arrived at Sakura's house, Sakura went to the kitchen to get some hot cocoa for everyone. Syaoran went to help. That left Kero and Tomoyo in the room by themselves. "Kero-kun?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Hai," replied Kero.  
  
"What are you planning on doing for afterschool activities?"  
  
"I don't know. I didn't know that I had to have afterschool activities," said Kero musing on what he could try.  
  
"Why doesn't he try out for the soccer team? You never know. He might be good at it," said Syaoran coming in from the kitchen with a plate of cookies. (AN: I find that line really funny. I just can't imagine Syaoran with a plate of cookies in his hands.)  
  
"Syaoran aren't you on the soccer team?" asked Sakura coming in from behind him.  
  
"Yeah, I am," replied Syaoran.  
  
"I don't know how to play soccer though," said Kero.  
  
"I'm sure Syaoran could teach you to play," said Tomoyo motioning over to Syaoran with her hand. "After all, he is the captain of the team."  
  
"Um…yeah," stuttered Syaoran with his face becoming flushed which earned a giggle from Sakura.  
  
"You will?" asked Kero his eyes becoming wide with surprise. He didn't know that "the kid" could be so nice.  
  
"Sure he will," confirmed Sakura. She was practically volunteering Syaoran. On well, thought Syaoran, its not like I would have said no anyway.  
  
"Just be at the soccer field tomorrow afterschool. And don't be late," said Syaoran with a small smile on his face. It was going to be funny to see if Kero could play soccer.  
  
"YATTA!!!" exclaimed Kero. To him, this was almost as good as getting pudding from Sakura or Tomoyo.  
  
"Good now that that's settled," said Sakura, "Why don't you tell us about your day today? I want to hear all about it!"  
  
"So do I," chimed in Tomoyo. Syaoran shook his head out of the girls' wanting to know how his day was.  
  
"Well," began Kero, he just couldn't pass up an opportunity to show off. "Syaoran showed me to the lockers where I put my roller blades up and then he showed me to the office and pointed out who the principal was. That lady is so mean. Sakura I never knew you had such a undignified principal," said Kero.  
  
He went on and on until it was time for Syaoran to go home. He said that he had some things that he had to do. Therefore, he left giving Sakura a kiss on the cheek. Soon after Syaoran, Tomoyo left as well.  
  
  
  
CrystalSakura: Well that's it for this chapter. I hope you all liked it. I'm sorry if it was too boring or whatever but I've been in trouble lately because I'm getting enough reviews. Please let me know what you think by reviewing! I need reviews. Don't make me resort to begging.  
  
Eriol: You know she will too. Actually, don't review. I'd like to see her beg.  
  
CrystalSakura: *glares* Remember I'm the author. I choose between whether you live or die.  
  
Eriol: -_-' 


End file.
